Ernst Galactico
Ernst Davide Galactico, also known as the 'Galactic President', was the former President of Bolivia who was renowned for entering his nation into the Afro-Mohawkian war, therefore establishing himself and his country as the only human presence to have been involved. Biography Early Life Ernst was born to a German mother, Greta and a Bolivian father, Francisco, in Berlin, Germany on September 15th, 1911. He was the younger sibling to sister Ricarda and brother Kurt, who were older than him by 12 and 8 years respectively. When World War One broke out in 1914, Francisco took three year old Ernst and Ernst's newborn baby brother Rodrigo and fled to his homeland in Bolivia, leaving Greta to look after Ricarda and Kurt in Germany. They lived in Sucre, Bolivia's official capital city, a place of grievous poverty and crime. Francisco himself was a drunk and would often berate Ernst and Rodrigo about their uselessness and weakness. In 1930, Francisco was murdered by a gang he owed debt to, and the two brothers were taken to a derelict orphanage. Political Ambitions It was at this orphanage Ernst would listen to the ramblings of the orphanage manager, a die-hard Communist, attack Capitalism and blame Bolivia's problems on it. This led Ernst to become very fixated on Communist ideology and he began to plan a revolution should he get the chance. In 1937 he formed his own political party; the 'Galactico-Bolivian Socialist Party' and he became a revered public speaker, winning many followers and a year later his party had grown to 150,000 members. Soon word broke out that there was a revolution in the making and in 1938, the threatened Bolivian government had him thrown in jail, seemingly ending any chance at a rebellion. Jail For 14 years Ernst was locked in a dirty, poorly structured and inhumanely run prison in La Paz. Here he demonstrated his incredible people-reading skills, gaining many followers in the form of inmates and establishing himself at the top of the hierarchy in the prison. Despite this, the prison was run by extremely pro-capitalist officers who brutally shut down any threat against them. Without contact with the outside world and his movements too strictly controlled by the prison, Ernst lost all belief in his ideas and he considered himself a failure. Rescued by the Nation Meanwhile, in 1951, whilst Ernst was locked away in La Paz, his words had clearly struck a chord with the people. There were mass protests of tens of thousands of people against the Capitalist Bolivian Government and Ernst's GBSP was stronger than ever. There were demands to reduce poverty and feed the starving, and to take money off the few rich and distribute it evenly among the millions of poor Bolivians. However the cocky Bolivian Government simply responded by having tear gas released onto the masses. Finally, under the leadership of Rodrigo, a group of 400,000 angry civilians marched into La Paz, sacking the city and rescuing Ernst from prison. He was now a free man, and his ambitions could be achieved. President of Bolivia The Bolivian Government sent it's entire military (at least those who were still loyal) to crush the revolt. The two forces met outside Sucre, with Ernst and Rodrigo on the front line. However the revolutionaries outnumbered the military 4 to 1 and many more of the latter jumped ship. Soon after the Bolivian President was arrested and the rebellion was declared successful. Ernst declared himself President of Bolivia and he announced Rodrigo, (who had been instrumental in organising the discontented people into a single army) as the Head of Defence. Galactico goes Galactic In 1958, six years after becoming President of Bolivia, Ernst was having a hard time raising living standards in his country. Neighbouring country Paraguay had invaded Bolivia the previous year and despite the war having ended in a stalemate, the country's economy was in ruins. He was outraged further when the Afrometers signed a trade agreement with Paraguay that imported $1.2 billion of strawberries (an Afrometer favourite) per year. This would allow the Paraguayan economy to recover very quickly in contrast with Bolivia's, and he feared another invasion. Thus when Ernst learned of the Afro-Mohawkian war that was raging light years away, he pledged Bolivia's support to the Mohawkians, hoping that the Afrometers would be crushed and the Paraguayans with it. A Mohawkian transport vessel arrived in Bolivia in late 1959 where the military agreement was signed, and Ernst, along with 25,000 Bolivian soldiers, headed off deep into space towards Mohawkia. Ernst commanded Rodrigo to stay with the rest of the military in case of another Paraguayan invasion. Source of Influence Initially given the simple role of acting as a puppet commander (a fake leader who only conveys the orders of his superiors) of the Bolivian segment of the army, Ernst soon earned the respect of the Mohawkians by educating them in Guerrilla tactics utilised in the Bolivian jungle. In 1964, after these tactics were used with some success against the Afrometers, Sakan personally met Ernst and granted him the position of a General. Here Ernst was disappointed to see that the Afrometers were clearly more organised in their strategies and he saw that defeat for the Mohawkians was inevitable long term should they continue to be so reckless. Plotting for Revolution #2 Disappointed in the lack of coordination by the Mohawkians and feeling immense disdain towards Sakan's careless style, Ernst began secretly plotting for a revolution against the top Mohawkian leaders. He envisioned himself leading a highly organised human-Mohawkian coalition to victory against the Afrometers and taking the vast Afrometer riches back to Bolivia with him. However he realised he could not achieve this rebellion with just 20,000 men (a few thousand had been killed in battle). To overcome this, he persuaded Sakan to grant the shipment of a further 50,000 Bolivian soldiers to Mohawkia, including Rodrigo. Sakan accepted, blind to Ernst's cunning. In 1967 they arrived and the plan was set to commence. Careless In a catastrophic event for the humans on Mohawkia, Rodrigo, not as meticulous as his elder brother, accidentally left a letter from his elder brother regarding the dates and specifics of the revolt openly on his desk, whilst he was away at breakfast. This was found by a Mohawkian cleaner and it was immediately reported. Soon the letter reached Sakan who instantly ordered the arrest of all humans. Perplexed as to how his plan was foiled, Ernst and his brother were brought shackled before Sakan. Sakan revealed the letter that was foolishly left by Rodrigo as the reason for the discovery, and a disgusted Ernst denounced his brother. They were both sentenced to death and were burned alive a few minutes later on February 24th, 1967. The rest of the humans were shot. Personality Ernst Galactico was world famous for his genius level strategic ability, as well as his convincing public speaking and passion towards his ideas. Despite being a ruthless man who would kill to achieve his goals, he was not evil and everything he did or attempted to do was in the name of his people who he cared for deeply. He loved his younger brother Rodrigo and they shared a close bond, however he felt betrayed after Rodrigo's foolishness cost him the revolution and ultimately their lives, and he denounced him as a brother. Legacy and Significance It is often widely speculated that had Rodrigo's letter not been discovered, the revolution against Sakan and his Generals would've been successful. This is a point of interest as this would've led to a far better military strategy and an organised system of fighting, and ironically it is widely accepted that the Mohawkian leaders preventing the rebellion actually led to their eventual defeat in the Afro-Mohawkian war. =